Interview with a Demon
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: Crowley and OC have a different kind of job interview


If ever there was a day to be running late, this was not it. Running down Broadway was causing Angel's feet to hurt, her hair fall out of its bun and some seriously sweaty armpits. Finally the giant, fucking glass building loomed ahead of her. The sun glaring off blinded Angel for a moment, causing her to run into a solid mass. Not even bothering with I'm sorry she shoved past and ran through the doors. Screeching to a halt at the security line, Angel tossed her bag on the belt and thanked god she decided to only wear her pearl earrings. "C'mon hurry up", she muttered under her breath. Angel could swear the smirking security guard was purposely being slow and then he motioned Angel over so he could pat her down. "Really, is this necessary?" Angel squeaked as his hands brushed her boobs. "Yes ma'am", he drawled, "Mr. Crowley runs a tight ship around here." He continued fondling her since it was obvious it wasn't a normal pat down. Angel hated that her nipples hardened as his hands caressed down her hips and up her skirt to her inner thighs.

"You are good to go now ma'am, "he said tipping his hat with a smile. Still a little flustered Angel gathered her bag and head for the elevators. Waiting for them t o open seemed like forever, so when they opened Angel practically jumped in and landed on the lady in there. "Sorry," She mumbled as the lady gave her the evil eye. Reaching over Angel presses the top button. Looking at it she realizes it says penthouse 666 on it. Whoa. Shrugging it off Angel taps herr toe impatiently as the elevator slowly goes up. Finally the doors slowly opened and Angel steps out. So did the lady that was with her. She turned to look at Angel, "Can I help you?" Turning to face her, Angel barely manages to spit out the reason for being there. "I have an appointment with Mr. Crowley at 3pm." The old bat lookedAngel up and down and when she reached her face she gave a mirthless smile. "Wait in there, "she said pointing to two huge double doors. Giving her an evil look, Angel walked to the doors and threw them open. "Holy Crap," She shouted.

Inside was the biggest most opulent room Angel had ever seen. The huge cherry wood desk dominated it. The seat behind it was throne shaped and was encased in red leather. Shutting the doors behind her, Angel walked in. There were trinkets and statues and so many fucking books in this room. Carelessly tossing her jacket and bag on the leather chair by the door, Angel walked over to the bookcases. She practically drooled at the sight of so many books. Whoever this Mr. Crowley is he sure has eclectic tastes she thought as she eyed a huge cocked statuette. Angel knew she shouldn't go poking around but the books were calling her name. Slowly fingering the spine of each book, Angel felt a tingle between her legs. Books were a major turn on for her.

Close to five minutes had passed and Angel was barely a ¼ through the case, when all of sudden she was grabbed from behind. A hand grabbed her right hand and shoved it over her mouth before Angel could scream. A firm body pressed itself to her back. Lips tickled her ear as a voice whispered huskily, "Find anything interesting darling?" Damn it if Angel's nipples didn't get hard and her pussy started to drip. "You know you shouldn't go poking", he whispered as he thrust his pelvis into Angel's backside, "around in other peoples belongings. You should also learn some manners and say excuse me when you run into people." Oh crap, Angel thought, he's the guy I ran into earlier. Pressing against her, he made Angel walk over to the edge of the desk. He then brought his left hand around and began pulling Angel's blouse out of her skirt. Sliding it up, he unclasped the front snap of her bra with nary a flick of his wrist. How the hell can he do that Angel thinks to herself. Then his hand finds her nipple. He pinched it hard between his fingers. Trying not to moan, Angel found herself pushing her ass backwards into his erection. That got a groan out of him. He released your nipple and began pushing her skirt up over her ass. He grabbed Angel's panties and tore them off. "Oh damn, "Angel moaned against her hand and his.

Once again his lips pressed against her ear, his breath tickling her hair and sending shivers down her spine, "I am going to show you what happens to naughty girls." Angel hears the rasp of a zipper and then he pressed against her bending her farther down onto the desk causing her ass to stick up higher. Then with one quick hard thrust he entered her. Angel screamed against their hands that are still covering her mouth. He pulled all the way out and then thrust hard into her again. Over and over he pulled out and slammed it back into her. Angel's pussy was so hot, wet and throbbing as he took his hand off the one covering her mouth and slid it down to rub her clit. His left hand found her nipple again and began squeezing. Gasping Angel put her hands onto the desk to brace herself. No words were spoken or needed. Each time he thrust into Angel he squeezed her nipple with his left hand and rubbed her clit with his right! His cock was filling Angel's pussy so full that each thrust slammed him into her most sensitive spot.

Angel started shuddering as her climax began. Angel's quivering pussy walls only made him thrust harder and deeper. She couldn't hold her moans in any longer. Panting,moaning and screaming, "Oh god, yes fuck me. Harder, oh fuck", until the words just became one long continuous moan. One final thrust brought Angel screaming and bucking into orgasm. As Angel's pussy walls clenched his cock, he began cumming, filling her up with his hot semen. His guttural scream and Angel's become one as you climaxed together. When the pulsating and adrenaline slowed down, Angel's knees could no longer hold her and she collapsed onto the desk. He fell against her, his cock still buried deep inside. "I told you what naughty girls like you would get, but that's only the beginning", he purred in Angel's ear, "You're hired."


End file.
